Sharing the Same Tears
by Mynia
Summary: Every 2 out of 3 marriges end up getting divorced or seperated. Bulma & Vegeta? CHAPTER 4'S UP NOW TOO!!! A MUST READ!!! :) remember: r & r! ^-^
1. Chapter 1

Sharing the Same Tears  
By Courtney  
  
Part 1  
  
  
That night had been perfect. The night that we made love, when he gave me a part of himself. Trunks, the boy I know held in my arms. But after that night, he had frozen himself back into the coldhearted proud Prince of the Saiyajins that he once was. Even more icier than before. He had mastered his feelings once more and turned his heart back into stone. Why, I do not know nor understand.   
  
I felt great regret come over me as I turned down the road which I knew led to Son Goku's. I had to do this, I told myself pushing back the tears that were lashing out in attempt to escape.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I knocked once, twice and once more before Chi Chi finally answered the door and ushered me inside.   
  
"Bulma, you don't look so good," she said in a concerned voice looking at my baggy eyes, which I had unsuccessfully tried to cover up with makeup. I smiled weakly at her. "It's Vegeta, isn't it?"   
  
I nodded and collapsed onto a chair, loosing my battle against my tears as they rolled freely down my face, baby Trunks still in my arms. "I must be crazy if I think he truly loves me," I cried, wiping away my tears, thinking back to the past week's events as I told Chi Chi my story. "It was two days ago," I started. "Vegeta had just entered the room after his training…   
  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" Bulma asked as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on.   
  
"So I need to finish my training at a certain time now?!" Vegeta scowls, throwing his sweat soaked towel on the table, the fact that he hadn't reached Super Saiyajin yet was obvious.   
  
"Vegeta," she whispered in a caring way. "It's way past midnight. Two o'clock almost."   
  
"So?!"   
  
"You said you won't train past midnight after Trunks was born. I have enough things to worry about as it is. The least you could do, Vegeta, is to keep your promises."   
  
"If you can't handle the brat, woman, that's your own problem. Not mine."   
  
"He's your son Vegeta, you can't deny that. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Trunks."   
  
"Listen to me woman, I will train for as long as I want. There's nothing you can do to change that"   
  
"Damn it Vegeta! It's not all about you! I have a life too!" she snapped. "Every time you ask me to do something, I do it. So why can't you do this simple thing for me?! Why? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you even care?!" He was silent. A feeling of uneasyness swept through Bulma.   
  
"Vegeta, tell me you love me." Still he was silent.   
  
"Tell me…" Bulma cried desperately, tears running down her face. Vegeta snorted, bringing a new suffering into her heart.   
  
"I don't care about anybody. Love is for the weak. And that's one thing I am not. Why do you waste your time with such petty emotions woman?! They're all senseless!"   
  
"You don't mean that, Vegeta, you don't!" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to believe what he had just confirmed.   
  
  
  
He sneered.   
  
"Vegeta…how can you say such a thing?! Don't you love me?!" she spat out. How could he? Even though she'd had many fights with him, he had never ever once told her that he didn't love her. Never. Not once. Nor had he ever said that he did love her.   
  
He scowled at her foul weeping and walked away. She knew where he was heading. The Gravity Room, as always, not even caring about how she felt. He might as well live in the damned thing! How could he? How could he?! Didn't he care?!   
  
  
…The next day I packed my bags and left. I couldn't take it anymore Chi Chi! I just couldn't! I was a fool to think that that man would ever change!"   
  
"Oh Bulma…" Chi Chi whispered, gently putting her hands on my shoulders for comfort. "He didn't mean it. You know that. And you also know how big of an ego he's got. That man would never admit to anything."   
  
"But why Chi Chi? Why? If he really does love me…why would he deny it??" I cried, my voice cracking at the last part.   
  
"Bulma, it's a new feeling for him. All he's used to feeling is anger and hatred. Give him some time."   
  
"No!" I said boldly. "I've had enough Chi Chi! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving and I'm not changing my mind!" I was crying by this time, tear after tear, fell freely down my face.   
  
Chi Chi sat down next to me. I looked at the floor, a feeling of utter defeat coming over me. I forced myself to shake it off. No, I'm not going to let that bastard win.   
  
"It's for the best Chi Chi," I said quietly. "It's probably better for Trunks too. I don't want him growing up with a heartless father."   
  
"But where are you going?" Chi Chi asked after a while, no signs of support in her voice.   
  
"Florida. I've already made bookings for a hotel."   
  
"When?"   
  
"This afternoon," I said, wiping away my tears with my wrist, still holding Trunks with my free hand. I saw a few tears falling from Chi Chi's eyes before she wiped them away with her sleeve.   
  
"Oh Bulma, I hope you know what you're doing," she said, hugging me. I hugged back, careful not to squash Trunks.   
  
"I'll call you when I get there Chi Chi," I said to her. "Promise me you won't tell Vegeta."   
  
She said nothing.   
  
"Promise me Chi Chi! I don't want him to find me!"   
  
"Okay Bulma," she said quietly after a long pause. "If that's what you want." I nodded.   
  
"Thank you," I said, hugging her again. "I'll miss you Chi Chi…" I said and left before I started crying again. I merely heard Chi Chi say something back as I drove off in my aircar. My destination, the airport.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I looked out the miniature window by my seat. Was I doing the right thing? I asked myself, already beginning to doubt my decision. I looked back at my son, sound asleep on the seat next to me. He makes small noises as he breaths. I gently wipe away the warm fluid running down his chin. I would rather Trunks had no father at all than one that would neglect him all his life. Still I felt some uncertainty deep down. I force myself to drive it out of my mind. This is my life. I'm not going to let Vegeta screw it up the way Yamcha had.   
  
"It's my life," I repeated quietly as I wiped away the fresh droplets of tears that were on my cheek.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Woman, where are you?!" Vegeta yelled as he marched into the kitchen. "Woman!!"   
  
"Where is she?!" he growled throwing open the fridge door. Cursing as he found little food in it, he slammed the door back shut. "Woman!!"   
  
'Just great!' he thought sarcastically. 'The gravity machine's smashed up, there's no food in the fridge and now, the woman's no where in sight!'   
  
"Something's not right here," he said outloud. Normally he could've traced her down within seconds with the bond he shared with Bulma. But today, there was no sign of her. Not even a tiny spark of where she might be. All he knew was that she wasn't there.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I slowly open the door to my new home and quietly entered, turning the light on as I went. The first room in my path was the living room combined with the dinning room. I dropped my luggage and belongings by the cream colored armchair as I went to put Trunks to bed. Its been a long day. I had constantly questioned my decision throughout the flight. My mind kept going back to our last argument. The one where Vegeta... when he said... I can't even bring myself to think about it anymore. How could he? How dare he?! I bit my lip and shook myself fiercely. I don't need anyone, I told myself, over and over again.   
  
I close the door to Trunks's room and head towards my room, when I here a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be? I didn't call for room service. I stride over, shift the door open a few inches and come face to face with the last person I expected to see. Yamcha.   
  
"Hi Bulma."   
  
"Hi," I said and invited him inside. "What're you doing here?" the first thing that came to my mind.   
  
"I saw you driving to the hotel and followed you here."   
  
"No, I meant, what're you doing in Florida?"   
  
"On holiday. Are you okay? You don't look so good. What's the matter?" I guess I couldn't hide my exhaustion or the fact that I had been crying repeatedly. So I started explaining the situation to Yamcha.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"I hope Bulma knows what she's doing," Chi Chi muttered as he piled her clean dishes in the cupboard. "Poor thing..." she shook her head and wiped the benches again when she heard the phone ring.   
  
She dried her hands, walked over and picked it up. "Hello, Son's residence."   
  
"Woman, where is my mate? Is she there?!"   
  
Chi Chi made a face. "Vegeta? No, Bulma's not here," she cringed as she heard him curse endlessly on the other line.   
  
"Well where the hell is she?! If she was going somewhere, she must've told you something in one of your senseless blabbering sessions!"   
  
"No Vegeta, she didn't say anything," she lied. "What's the matter? Maybe I can help."   
  
"Well unless you know how to fix that damned gravity machine, you are of no use to me. Where's that old man? And where the hell is everyone?!"   
  
"Didn't anyone tell you Vegeta? Bulma's parents are overseas. They're at a meeting."   
  
"Aaaarh!! Then where the hell is that woman?!" he screamed through the phone.   
  
"I don't know, Vegeta," she lied again. This is what Bulma wants, she reminded herself.   
  
Vegeta slammed the phone down, tearing it in half in the process. "Where could she be?! It's not like her to take off without telling anyone. It just isn't."   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"I was so scared Yamcha. Not of being with him. But of being without him. I was afraid that he won't be around to raise this child. That he wont be a dependable father when Trunks really needs him," I sobbed, choking over my words.   
  
Yamcha put his hands on my shoulders, pulled me into his arms and held me, something Vegeta hardly did anymore.   
  
"It's okay, Bulma. It's okay. Let it all out."   
  
"I thought he wanted me, Yamcha. I honestly did..." I cried into his chest. "But I guess I was wrong..."   
  
He softly hushed me and stroked my hair gently. "It's okay, Bulma. Don't worry. I'm here for you now."   
  
I closed my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheek freely. Looks like the tables have turned. Now Yamcha was comforting me from Vegeta. I sniffed and clutched onto him tighter. I felt him gently pull back and wipe my tears away. I open my eyes and look up at him.   
  
"Look, Bulma, I have to go now. You gonna be okay?" he asked, I nod. He kisses me softly on my forehead, hugs me again and leaves after writing his phone number on a piece of paper.   
  
I stare at the door for a few minutes before starting to unpack my belongings.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The rain poured heavily as Vegeta flew through the night sky. He peered left and right as he scanned the surroundings, alert for any signs of Bulma.   
  
"Woman, where are you?!" he shouted into the air, leaving their bond wide open for any traces. He felt a mere tug on it and swung his head around towards the direction it had come from. He changed course immediately. He could feel Bulma's presence more and more clearly as he nearer but something still wasn't right, it felt like there was a barrier or something that was trying to completely block him out from his mate. He didn't give it any thought. I'll find you, woman, he smirked.   
  
He was flying over a city now, she was in one of the buildings, he was certain. Vegeta flew down deeper into the core of the city, relying on their bond for pointers. Then he spotted her. She was in a room, in one of the taller buildings, unpacking bags.   
  
He grinned. "I've got you now," he laughed evilly and glided in through the balcony, eyeing her every movement carefully.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I put away the last of my clothes, unaware of the being watching me closely until he came out of the shadows and showed himself, locking my eyes with his bold stare.   
  
I back away, nervousness seething through me. "V-Vegeta? What're you doing here?" I stammer, unable to control myself as my body tense.   
  
He says nothing and takes a step forward, leans over and kisses me on the lips. I attempt to resist. It didn't take long until I couldn't help but kiss him back. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me forward, closing the few remaining inches between us. The kiss was strong but over quickly as I realize what I was doing and push myself away from his grasp. He scowls, obviously annoyed. I felt a cold line of water slide down my cheek. I was crying again.   
  
"No! I don't want to go back, Vegeta. I don't!" I entreated, wiping away my tears savagely.   
  
"Woman, what're you talking about?!" he reaches for my hand. I leap back, only to find myself against the wall. He grits his teeth and lowers his arm. "Enough of this pointless nonsense! Make yourself useful and get me some food."   
  
I snort and say a single word. "Leave."   
  
He hikes his eyebrow and crosses his arms in his almighty posture.   
  
"Leave," I repeat more firmly. "Now."   
  
He frowns. "Don't assume you can tell me what to do, woman. I am the Prince of Saiyajins! I will go where I like, when I like."   
  
"What do you want Vegeta?! Do you want to see me cry?! Is that it?! Well I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!" I spat. His eyes narrow and the agitation that filled him was eminent. I knew he wasn't used to any human speak to him boldly. "Yes, you're the Prince of Saiyajins, you've told me a million times! You're also the father to the boy sleeping in that room!" I scream, pointing to the door leading to my son's room. I take a deep breath and pause for a second before starting again.   
  
"I don't want Trunks to grow up without a father. But I also don't want him to grow up with a father who'd do nothing but neglect him." I spoke in an undertone, surprised at my own forcefulness. His expression changes and become almost blank. I cover my head in my hands as my eyes start leaking a few droplets of tears. I can't take it anymore. This is all just a game to him. Well it isn't for me. It isn't.   
  
"Vegeta," I say slowly, almost whimpering. I sob as I say the next few words. "Vegeta, I don't want a loveless life. I don't want a husband who doesn't love me."   
  
I pause again and look up at him through my tear stained eyes. "Do you love me, Vegeta?"   
  
I saw the startle look on his face before he turns sideways to avoid my gaze. "I-I--" he stumble over his words for an answer. I walk over and lightly turn him so that he's facing me again.   
  
"Tell me Vegeta," I urge. "Tell me that you love me." I held my breath as I looked into his eyes. Just then I hear the doorbell ring. I curse at the idiot who chose to come right this minute. It rings again and I let out a hiss of irritation.   
  
"Bulma! You home?" a voice yells through the door, I recognized it instantly: Yamcha's. What the hell is he doing here?! I shove myself towards the door and yank it open, forcing myself to smile for him. He smiles back awkwardly.   
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up this time of night Bulma," he starts as I lean against the wall and listen, not really interested in what he had to say, "but I just couldn't bring myself to think about anything else. I still love you Bulma…and I know that you still love me too--"   
  
His last statement had caught me completely off-guard but I manage to cut him off. "No Yamcha, it's over. You've had your chance. Now leave me alone," I'm tired of his lies.   
  
"But Bulma…I love you…" his face sank. I started feeling guilty. Maybe my reaction was a bit harsh.   
  
"Woman, who is it?!" I hear Vegeta's voice call from inside. I grunt and turn my attention back to Yamcha. He looks behind me and catches a glimpse of Vegeta.   
  
"What's he doing here?!" Yamcha demanded, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and gave him a sideways look. I bit my lip. Why couldn't both of them just leave me alone?! I wish Yamcha was miles away - Vegeta too. Some days are just like that, all bad, and this was one of those days.   
  
I shook my head disapprovingly at them and headed towards Trunks's room when I heard him start crying.   
  
"Ssshhh… quiet now…" I whispered softly as I rocked him from side to side. He quietened again after a while and dozed off, I glared accusingly at my unwelcome guests.   
  
"Damn both of you to hell and back!" I hissed at them fiercely, but quietly so as not to wake my son again. I wasn't in the mood to reason. "Get out of my house."   
  
Yamcha stared at me in disbelief. "You want me to… leave?"   
  
"You heard me. Both of you. Get out!" Vegeta snorted at my remark. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine. You stay," I said grabbing my backpack which held my emergency supplies in it. "I'll leave."   
  
I headed out the door, slamming the door behind me as I left with Trunks still in my arms. I needed to get away. Far away.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Good? Bad? Tell me, I'd really appretiate reviews and all. Please take a bit of your time to write a few words, send in ideas too if you want   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sharing the Same Tears  
By Courtney  
  
Part 2  
  
It was past midnight by the time I got home. Yamcha and Vegeta had already left. I was glad; I didn't want to deal with them right now. I felt kind of sorry for Yamcha though. He's caught in the middle of something he couldn't even begin to understand. Why is he even trying? Why is either of them trying? Neither of them can have me back. I belong to no one.   
  
I sigh as I finish tucking Trunks in and head for my bedroom. Everything was getting so complicated now. What am I going to do? Maybe I should've listened to Chi Chi and stayed? No! Dammit Bulma! Get a hold of yourself! You're doing the right thing.   
  
"I'm doing the right thing," I repeat out loud, but my voice came out with uncertainty plastered across it.   
  
I look in the mirror for the first time since the flight; I was a mess. My soft blue hair was now pale and brittle. My eyes had lost its colour. My skin was a faint white. It was as if I was looking at a complete stranger.   
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta pulled out his fist, which was embedded in Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha stumbled back and fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen in pain.  
  
"Weakling!" Vegeta spat at him. "What the hell were you doing with my mate?!"  
  
"I should ask you the same question," Yamcha growled back.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Stupid human. She's my mate."  
  
"Well if she's your mate, what's she doing in Florida?!"  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for an answer. He didn't know why she was in Florida, and when he had gone to get her, she had told him to leave. When he didn't, she left; leaving him confused and dismayed.  
  
"You haven't got a clue, do you?!" Yamcha scowled, rising to his feet. "She's there because of you! Because of your carelessness! You ignore her, every single day that she's with you; you take advantage of her and get her to do your dirty work! You selfish bastard, you make her life a living hell!"  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by his accusations. Was he right? Was that why the woman was in Florida? She was trying to get away from him? No, that can't be the reason. It's just couldn't be.   
  
"That's absurd! She was just fine until you came along!" Vegeta sneered refusing to accept the fact that he was the cause of Bulma's going away.  
  
"Believe what you want to Vegeta," Yamcha sighed angrily as he turned and headed back towards Florida.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma?" I hear a faint voice coming from a distance as I drowsily lifted my head off the table where I had been sleeping. "Bulma? It's me. Yamcha." My eyes focus on the door, where the voice seemed to come from.   
  
"Yamcha??" I question sleepily to no one in particular. "What's he doing here? Again?" Never the less I strut over, let him in and return to my place at the table.  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry," he start, "About yesterday. It was wrong for me to just come out at you like that. I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me after what I made you go through. I.. I…what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry Bulma, for everything. I'm sorry.."   
  
I was left speechless. It's happening all wrong. Vegeta should be the one saying those things to me, not Yamcha. Vegeta.  
  
"I've changed Bulma," he said looking up at me from across the table where he had seated himself, a hint of hopefulness in his tone. "I know I love you. I can't deny that. You're the girl of my dreams Bulma. I was stupid to ever think that you weren't. I want you back Bulma. Say that you'll be mine. Please…"  
  
He wasn't kidding. All my life I've wanted to hear those words. For someone to have a desperate need to be with me. Make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. To know that they'll never break my heart and will love me for all eternity. And here it was, right before my eyes and I'm sitting here, wishing that by some miracle, I was anywhere, but here. Kami, why can't everyone just leave me alone? Is that too much to ask??  
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha questioned softly when I didn't answer. "Say yes, please say yes."  
  
"Yamcha…" I say slowly, "It isn't right, you and me. We've had our chance. It didn't work out like it was suppose to."  
  
"Don't say that. Give me another chance Bulma. I know I can do better this time."  
  
"I… I'm sorry Yamcha --"  
  
A moment passed before he jumped up from his seat, his eyes narrowing at me in despair and anger. "No! I'm sorry!" he shouted at me as he made his way towards the door. "I should've known Bulma. You're no better than Vegeta is!" he said as he left, his voice trembling throughout. Sounded like he was…crying? He really did love me, and I just threw him away as if he was nothing.   
  
~*~  
  
It was late afternoon by the time I called Chi Chi. My eyes were weary from lack of sleep and my shoulders slightly hunched, not a common act I usually carry around. Just when I thought no one would answer the phone, I heard someone pick up.  
  
"Alright I'm here!" came Chi Chi Chi's voice, seemingly tired, sleepy and angry.  
  
"Chi Chi?" I question, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Bulma, do you know what time it is?! It's three in the morning!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Chi Chi, I forgot to check the time change. I can call you back later if you want," I mumbled, not wanting to cause more suffering than I already have.  
  
"No it's fine Bulma, what is it?" she sounded more calmer this time. Like her usual self.  
  
"Yamcha came over yesterday," I said to her quietly.  
  
"Hmm," was all I heard from her. Chi Chi didn't seem to realize how serious this was to me.  
  
"He said he loved me." I stated, all the emotion drained from my voice. I didn't hear Chi Chi answer back; I figured things were all just starting to sink in.   
  
After a moments silence, Chi Chi said, "Do you want to come back?"  
  
I thought about this, turning the idea around in my head as if it were a plaything. I was very tempted to go back to Capsule Corporation. It would solve all my problems. Make them all vanish with a snap of a finger. "No," I simply stated. No, I'm not quitting that easily, it'll take more than a little convincing to get me to change my mind. I won't live a lie that I'll regret, Vegeta will have to come here himself, and tell me what I need to hear if he really wants me back. I'm not his toy. He can't decide when he wants me and when he doesn't. It's either he loves me or he doesn't. Simple. So why can't he just say it?  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"How's Vegeta doing?" I ask before I can stop myself, kicking myself mentally for even thinking about him in the first place.   
  
"He was here just an hour ago," I leapt up as if that was the most exciting news I've heard all day. "He wanted to talk to Goku. I left the room but listened to what they were talking about from the kitchen. Vegeta roughly told Goku what happened, but then it was all quiet. I heard Goku sit down and that was it. When I went to take them some snacks, Vegeta jumped up from his seat next to Goku and turned the other way so that I couldn't see his face. Goku stayed seated in his place, shoulders crunched, head down and leaning slightly forward. Vegeta was the same before he got up. It was kind of sad really, like those movies about old people."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew instantly that he was like this because of me. Miserable, tensed and horrid. Just the way I'm feeling right now.  
  
"Thanks Chi Chi, for being there, for being you, for everything," I say through the phone, grateful with all my heart.  
  
"Don't mention it Bulma."  
  
"I better get going now," I sigh. "Bye Chi Chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma. I want you to call me again, okay? Don't loose touch," Chi Chi said, almost demandingly.  
  
"Okay Chi Chi, Bye."  
  
"Take care of yourself." I heard her hang up as I did the same. It was awkward talking to Chi Chi again. There was a tension around that hadn't been there before; as if we both knew that I had made the wrong decision. But that wasn't true.   
  
~*~  
I watched from my window as the people outside celebrated the coming of the new year. "10, 9, 8, 7…" I heard them chant. "4, 3, 2…" As the new year dawned, the deafening beat of the fireworks filled the air. Shooting up at the sky at lightening speeds, the fireworks exploded and showered over the hundreds of people who have gathered to see it. The view was truly priceless. Just like when the dragon takes its leave after a wish is made with the dragonballs.  
  
I sighed to myself as I stared at the people beneath laughing loudly, wishing desperately that I could be that happy, that my life would be as simple as theirs. But that's not going to be happening anytime soon. I frown and turn away, it seemed as if Kami himself had cursed my life.   
  
~*~  
  
I stare at the familiar doors of Capsule Corporation as I drive past it towards the lab. Today was going to be a long day. I left Trunks with Chi Chi, the quicker I get this done, the better.  
  
I hear the snap of the locks as I turn the keys around. I enter without any haste, shifting some tools that I'd left lying on the floor away with my shoe to make a narrow path that lead to the core of my lab. Once there, I started capsulizing my equipment. One after another, until the whole lab had been reduced down into one small container. I pick it up and casually place it inside my pocket. Now to get out of here.   
  
I retreat from the lab and relock the doors just as they were before I got here. I walk down the hallways, the outside of Capsule Corp was just within my sight, and so was Vegeta. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, and stared. I half smiled, hoping that he'd return it. He didn't. A look of disappointment cross my face.   
  
"Vegeta…" I begin to say. His frown deepens as his eyes narrows into a glare. I step back in shock and confusion.   
  
"Humph," He snorts as he trudged past me, leaving me in a state of disbelief. I stare at the spot where he had been only seconds ago intently before catching my senses and heading outside, still feeling bewildered. I find my air car just where I had left it. I hop in and start driving towards my next destination. Yamcha.  
  
~*~  
  
  
AN: Will Bulma and Vegeta get back together? Or will Bulma end up with Yamcha? We'll find out, all in good time.  
lol sounds like the end of superman episode, anywho, the next chappie will be out soon so yeah :)   
  
I know this chapter took way too long to come out, I'm sorry, I've been kicking myself since last December for not posting it but I was saving up for the big update on my site, and if I posted on Fanfiction.net early, it wouldn't be fair to the people who visit my site to get in on the scoop, I'm really sorry. Please visit my site at http://www.stormpages.com/silverb/entrance.html again, really sorry. hope the next chappie come out soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. It took me that long to figure out how to upload stuff onto ff.net lol anywho now I know and here's Chappie 3 ^-^  
  
  
Sharing the Same Tears  
By Mynia   
  
Part 3   
  
A few hours had passed by the time I reached Yamcha's apartment. I rang the bell a couple of times before the door peered open a few inches and Yamcha's head peaked out. He was upset, for sure, I could tell. He muttered something, then turned and started walking off towards the kitchen, leaving the door open behind him. I hesitated and steps inside. Windows closed. Curtains pulled shut. It was a gloomy place. It used to be so bright here when we were still together, I remembered. But it wasn't like that anymore. Nothing was the way it was, including me.  
  
I trailed his footsteps into the kitchen, where I found him making some omelettes, his back facing me. He didn't look at me. I don't blame him. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in his shoes. Maybe worse. It was a while before one of us decided to speak. It was Yamcha who had the guts to go first.  
  
"Do you think you could ever love me as much as you love him?" his voice was sad, he knew he couldn't win. I didn't say anything, how could I? It was questions like these that were impossible to answer without hurting anyone. He turned and looked at me, his usual smile broken down with grief, his eyes silently pleading for my love. I saw a few tears pool at the rims of his eyes before he reached up and started wiping them away. I couldn't bear to see him like this. So what did I do? I went over and held him, just as he had held me when I broke down.   
  
"Oh Yamcha," I whisper as I lightly stroke up and down his back. "Don't cry baby, don't cry." He clung on to me tightly, as if that would keep me his. Impossible. "I'm sorry Yamcha," I mutter as I pull away. "I…I have to go." I turned and left without turning back. I screwed my eyes shut as the tears hit home. I'm not a bad person. I just wanted to check up on him, see how he's doing. Is that so wrong??  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I found myself at the Son's residence once again a few minutes later, spilling out everything that had happened to Chi Chi's demands. I wasn't planning on staying here for so long. Pick up Trunks and leave, I had told myself before I got here. A few soft gurgles sprouted up from my son's mouth, who was now safely back in my arms. At least I've followed half way through my plan. I said my goodbyes quickly and turned to leave. Chi Chi was sad to see me go but she was none the less more supportive than before.   
  
"Take care Bulma," I saw her wave goodbye in the distance as I head off. I decide to go on foot, I've got a lot of thinking to do.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It was getting cold so I decided to use my air car after all. I'd driven a few hundred kilometres before I spotted him, flying through the clouds faster than the speed of light. He saw me too; I could tell when he started heading my way. I was surprised to see Vegeta again today, I thought that was the end the last time we ran into each other. He landed in front of my car after I pulled over. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Woman…" he stopped and started again. "Bulma I…I.." his eyes clenched shut tightly. He scowled as light aura surrounded him. Then he suddenly took off, leaving a small trail of dust behind him. I sat dumbfounded in my seat. Little droplets of water drizzled down onto my window. It took me a while to acknowledge the fact that it had started raining. I started the car again and went back on the road. I've got a plane to catch.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Chi Chi bent down and wiped the clothes off the couch, sitting down as Vegeta did the same. She was confused as to why he was here again and couldn't help but wonder. He wanted to talk to Goku, that's for sure. The man's pride and ego was beyond reach for him to talk to a 'woman'. But never the less she couldn't help but ask, but his only reaction was that he reached out and turned on the tele. Then he humphed. Chi Chi eyed him as he flicked through the channels trying to figure out what to watch. Bright lights flashed before her eyes, one after another. Eventually she lost interest and got up to leave.   
  
With a disappointed sigh Chi Chi proceeded cleaning the dishes, but still observed Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to have stopped at one channel. She stared at him. Then at the tv which he looked to be totally engrossed in.   
  
'"She was the love of my life. And when we broke up I knew I'd never find anyone so…perfect"' came the tv, a young actor, dark hair, fair skin, green eyes, was saying. Vegeta? Watching a soap opera? Unbelievable. She heard him scowl and then change the channel again. Then as quickly as he had come, he stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Chi Chi called after him, not really thinking ahead. She couldn't stand it any longer. If she didn't do something, Bulma is going to make the biggest mistake of her life.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I look one last time at my once hometown before I got on the plane. The moonlight burned through the darkness making a light glow across the sky. It was beautiful, I had to admit. I'm really going to miss this place. I shook my head and boarded the plane recalling my intentions. What Vegeta has put me through is inexcusable. It hurt. I wont put up with it any longer. I want a man that respects me. I want a man who's caring and pure. I want a man who actually loves me. And those are qualities that Vegeta just doesn't have. Besides…  
There's plenty of fish in the sea.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
[Gasp!] Bulma's really going!! Oh no! What will become of our favorite couple?! Tune in next chapter to find out.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.   
  
To read some of my fav fics, visit my website, Silver B's : http://www27.brinkster.com/silverb/  
  
You can have your fics hosted there too, just email me at charmwij@hotmail.com or try me on msn ^-^ Kudoes Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

I got this done ASAP to make up for everything. Please accept my peace offering :)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Don't hurt me. lol  
  
  
Sharing the Same Tears  
By Mynia  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Gentle strokes of light danced around me, making my hair glow a light shade of cerulean. Soon it'll be the beginning of a new life, and the ending of the old. Was it really worth it? To change my entire life around just because of a mere phrase? What about Goku? Chi Chi? And even Yamcha. Hmm. I can always come visit.  
  
Vegeta. I was kidding myself the whole time. Blindly thinking that that man could ever love me. Ha! What a joke! Miss Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation, Head Over Heals for Mr Fraud. Well I'm not going to let this go on. I'll build a new life. A better life. For me, and for Trunks.   
  
~*~  
  
"We interrupt this program for a special news report…" the TV rambled on as Chi Chi set the table for the day's meal. "Earlier last night, Flight 294, of the Chikyuu Airlines to Florida, suffered a horrific fate when the plane crashed somewhere near border of Southern Alaska. 155 people were aboard the aircraft when it ascended from the ground no more than 24 hours ago. 24 bodies were found dead, 64 seriously injured and 15 missing. Along the missing were Miss Bulma Briefs, the current president of Capsule Corporation. Police are still looking for the missing….."  
  
"Bulma…" tears ran down her face. "I told you not to go! I told you!" she shouted at the TV. "Now look what happened…" she covered her face with her hands and sat down. This couldn't be happening. Not to Bulma. Not our Bulma Briefs. She has to alive. She just has to.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta flew across the sky. He could feel her ki. It was so small. Any less and he could swear that she was gone. "How could I have let this happen? To my own mate and offspring?! The weakling's right. I was so careless." He cursed at himself, the feeling of guilt piercing itself into his sanity. "Dammit woman, look what your damned feelings have gotten you into!"  
  
He could hear loud wails coming from a distance now. "Trunks!" he shouted, speeding up. Then he saw her, lying on the damp mud-spattered ground. Her body, limp and stained with gruesome blood marks. He picked up baby Trunks and cradled him gently. Turning his attention back to his mate, he took her hand and turned it around in his palms. She was so cold. Pale and lifeless. He did this to her. "I'm a monster," He whimpered out loud.  
  
Vegeta drew his mate close to him and held her. He powered up a little and prayed to dear God that his body heat would keep his family alive.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, at the hospital…  
  
Even opening my eyes was a painful experience, I found out the hard way. What happened? Where am I? I tried to sit up, but found it too agonizing. I turned my head to see someone sitting next to my bed, resting their head on the wall. "Vegeta…?" my voice came out in a whisper.  
  
"Woman?" I heard him reply. "You're awake," he said so very softly, which surprised me.  
  
I looked around. "Why am I in a hospital?" Then I remembered. "Trunks! Where's my baby?!"  
  
"He's fine woman, you're lucky I got to you so soon. Otherwise…" he stopped there.  
  
"Thank you," I managed to say.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Woman...Bulma, after you're free to go, I want you to come back home with me," he said cautiously.  
  
"Vegeta…" he cut me off.  
  
"I should've known better. When that idiot Yamcha had thrown you away, I should've learnt from his errors, it was unforgivable for me to do it too. But…"  
  
"Vegeta no…" he cut me off again.  
  
"Just hear me out woman. Please! Please…" It was funny seeing the Great Prince of Saiya-jins plead. It must be hard for him. So I gave in and nodded.  
  
"I was angry and I made a stupid mistake. I'm sorry, there's no amount of words that could say just how sorry I am. I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose Trunks. I know how I treated you was wrong. And I know don't deserve a second chance. But if I was to ever… loose you..." he choked over his words. "I'd give up being a Super Saiya-jin for you woman… So Bulma please, if there's any kindness left in your heart at all…" he trailed off.  
  
I sat there listening to all this. Stunned. This was Vegeta, on his knees. Pouring out everything I've wanted to hear from the beginning. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away with my sleeve.  
  
"Are you upset?" Vegeta said jumping to his feet, a worried look on his face. I couldn't help but smile light-heartedly.   
  
"Come here," I whispered, tapping the side of my bed. He hesitated but stepped forward none the less. His eyes beg for compassion. I gently pulled him closer and slowly touched my lips with his.  
  
This was my life, how it was and how it will always be.  
  
I share your tears,  
As you do mine;  
Bad times may come,  
But they'll soon walk by.  
  
These memories I have,  
When you are by my side;  
Are my most treasured possessions,  
Even more than my pride.  
  
You are my true love,  
And that'll never change;  
You are my greatest weakness,  
As you are my strength.   
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's the end, hope it doesn't look like i've rushed it a bit. feel free to grab a box of tissues and cry a little like i did.  
  
Remember to review. even flames are ok. peace out   
  
Mynia 


End file.
